Breathe
by msdvk
Summary: On the morning of their anniversary, Haley is more than content to lay in bed, listen to Brooke's steady breathing, and reminisce on their relationship. Baley songfic.


**Disclaimer: **Song belongs to Faith Hill, characters belong to Mark Schwann.

**Breathe**

_I can feel the magic floating in the air_

_Being with you gets me that way_

_I watch the sunlight dance across your face, and I've..._

_Never been this swept away_

Haley opened an eye slowly, not knowing if the sunlight was going to shine in her face or not. When everything was safe, she had to smile at how intertwined they were. With her head on Brooke's shoulder, her arm wrapped around the brunette's stomach, and their legs all tangled up, there was no other place she'd rather be. Watching the small rays of light come through the window and settling on them, she simply watched the other girl sleep, smiling at how perfect this moment was.

There was just something about Brooke when she slept, just the look of peacefulness and happiness, mixed up to show that everything in the world was right for her. Haley loved that. She loved that Brooke was so confident, even in her sleep that nothing could touch her.

_All my thoughts just seem to settle on the breeze_

_When I'm lyin' wrapped up in your arms_

_The whole world just fades away, the only thing I hear_

_Is the beating of your heart_

It had been rough for them as a couple. Though their close friends were supportive, they weren't at first. Choosing to not believe what they had heard, they had scoffed at the two girls; it had taken weeks for everyone to accept them, everyone except those that they needed the most.

Lucas. Haley had to shut her eyes at the memory. He had been so angry with her. Not the fact that she was in love with another woman, just the fact that she was in love with his. He yelled at her for what seemed like hours, things like how she had stolen the love of his life, how she had destroyed him, it was devastating to her. The only thing she remembered about that night was running to Brooke, wanting nothing more than to bury herself in Brooke's arms, needing the comfort that only the brunette could give her.

And then she was brought back to the present as Brooke shifted a little, still asleep, wrapping her arms around Haley, pulling her closer as a small smile appeared on her lips, yet still out to the world. And then nothing mattered to the blonde as she gazed lovingly at the girl who had taken over her life. Shifting a little herself, Haley could hear the beating of Brooke's heart, and she wished for nothing more but to stay there forever. Just the two of them, the way it should be.

_'Cause I can feel you breathe, it's washin' over me_

_And suddenly I'm meltin' into you_

_There's nothin' left to prove_

_Baby all we need is just to be..._

_Caught up in the touch, a slow and steady rush_

_Baby isnt that the way that love's supposed to be?_

_I can feel you breathe_

_Just breathe_

As a couple, it was true; they had nothing to prove to the world. They loved each other, what other proof was there? It was the simple things. The way Brooke gazed at Haley when she thought no one was looking or the way Haley would simply touch Brooke's arm in the hallway when they would separate for class, giving the brunette a longing look that said everything she couldn't say out loud. It was the smiles they only had for each other and the way they spoke about the other, with nothing but love in their voices.

They dated secretly for two months before coming out to their friends and families. Two months of feelings neither of them had ever felt before. And now, as they came up to their year anniversary, things were still going well for them, though they had lost a few people along the way.

But it was worth it, Haley mused as she unconsciously began to draw circles on Brooke's stomach. Losing her parents wasn't fun, but she had the support of her siblings. Losing Lucas was horrible, but every time Brooke smiled at her and told her she loved her, that made it worth it. Because she knew that Brooke would never leave her. Their relationship was more important to either of them than they knew. As they fought against the world, they fought it together.

_In a way I know my heart is waking up_

_As all the walls come tumbling down_

_Closer then I've ever felt before, and I know, and you know_

_There's no need for words right now_

Brooke had to smile as she felt Haley's hand move against her skin, knowing the blonde was deep in thought about something. Settling for pulling her girlfriend closer to herself, feigning sleep, she watched Haley smile to herself. Brooke had to stifle a grin herself, content with the way the morning was panning out. Every morning she woke up to Haley's adorable face, and every night she was wrapped up in her girlfriend before she fell asleep, and there was nothing more that she could ask for. Taking in the smell of Haley's shampoo, a rush of memories came to Brooke.

Memories of their first date, their first kiss, their first everything. This was unlike any other relationship she had ever been in, even her brief stint with Lucas. Because she knew that Haley loved her unconditionally. There were no strings attached to them, they were simply in love.

She remembered coming out to her parents, that fear washing over her, but the moment her father smiled at her and waved her over for a hug, she couldn't help but feel relief. They were never around, but in the time she needed them the most, they were there for her. She frowned unconsciously when she thought of Haley's parents. They had been furious with the blonde, even kicking her out of the house. She had lived with Peyton for a while, until they had graduated. She had gone to visit her siblings that summer and Brooke had been glad to hear that they had all taken the news pretty well. And as soon as they could, they got an apartment, never once having to deal with her parents as a couple again. But yet she knew that Haley was still upset about their reaction, as any child should be.

_'Cause I can feel you breathe, it's washin' over me _

_And suddenly I'm meltin' into you_

_There's nothin' left to prove_

_Baby all we need is just to be..._

Feeling Brooke's intake of breath as she passed over a particular spot, Haley grinned to herself evilly. She moved her hand up, brushing underneath the brunette's breast.

"Tease."

Haley had to smile at the word. "Morning."

"Hey baby," Brooke greeted, noting that Haley hesitated a minute before detaching herself from Brooke's arms so she could be face to face with her girlfriend. It always amused Brooke that Haley loved to lie there, cuddling with her as she slept, thinking to herself about everything and anything. She knew that Haley's favorite pastime was to lie in her arms, feeling nothing but safety and comfort.

The two lay there, side by side, staring into the other's eyes, not saying a word. They didn't have to say anything, it was just comfortable. Finally Haley moved forward, catching Brooke's lips with hers, their bodies close together as they continued to kiss.

"Well," Brooke had to catch herself as Haley pulled away. "Good morning to you too."

Haley gave her a small smile. "Happy Anniversary."

Their hands found their way to each other and Brooke played with Haley's fingers absently as she thought of what Haley had just said. "God, can you believe it's been a year already?"

Haley shook her head, her voice low as to not disturb the peacefulness of the morning. "It's unbelievable."

Brooke nodded, still in disbelief that they had gone for so long. After everything they had been through, it was amazing for her. She looked at Haley, taking in her deep, understanding brown eyes and she knew. She knew that there was no other person she'd rather spend her life with because Haley was all she ever needed. "I love you," She whispered, suddenly emotional at the thought. "More than you will ever know baby."

Haley wiped away a stray tear that had fallen from Brooke's eyes, never having seen her girlfriend so emotional. "I love you too."

_Caught up in the touch, a slow and steady rush_

_Baby isnt that the way that love's supposed to be?_

_I can feel you breathe_

_Just breathe_

Not knowing what else to say, Haley laid her hand on Brooke's cheek, hoping that her girlfriend would know just exactly what she was thinking without her having to actually say it because she didn't know if the right words would come.

"I can't believe I'm getting like this," Brooke tried to laugh. "I never cry." She shrugged, "I just never thought we'd end up like this, so in love, and together. Everything's how it's supposed to be."

Haley nodded, "I know exactly what you mean." And then, she leaned forward again, cutting off Brooke as she began to speak, pressing her lips against her girlfriend's again. After a few seconds, she pulled away, and instantly Brooke covered her lips again with her own, pulling them both into a passionate kiss that told the blonde everything the brunette had tried to say. The one kiss told of her love, her happiness, her overflowing energy, just everything about Brooke that Haley loved so much.

"Happy Anniversary," Brooke breathed as she finally pulled away, leaning in close so their foreheads were touching. "With so many more to come."

Haley nodded, giving Brooke one more chaste kiss on the lips before she pulled the other girl closer to herself. Switching their normal positions, Brooke laid her head on Haley's shoulder, cuddling up to the warm body that brought her so much happiness. Joining their hands over Haley's stomach, there was nothing else to do but simply breathe and feel the even shifts of Haley's breaths as her chest rose up and down, causing a calming motion in Brooke.

_Caught up in the touch, a slow and steady rush_

_Baby isn't that the way that love's supposed to be?_

_I can feel you breathe_

_Just breathe_

As she felt Brooke's fingers intertwined with her own, Haley pulled her closer, never wanting to let her go. They laid there in silence, caught up in each other, just the way it was supposed to be.

_I can feel the magic floating in the air_

_Being with you gets me that way..._


End file.
